New Feelings
by HyuugaLih
Summary: Sakura é mandada para uma missão em Suna, designada a traser de volta uma pessoa ao qual nunca esperava encontrar novamente... Uchiha Itachi... Primera Fic. SakuIta
1. Chapter 1

**Geeente!!! Naruto NÃO é meu! Só algumas personagens que eu ponho na história... Mas isso não vem ao caso " Primeira Fic.**

**Cap 1 – A partida**

**Sakura agora tinha 19 anos, ela deixara seus cabelos cor-de-rosa crescerem novamente, tinha olhos verdes belíssimos. Agora ela era uma AMBU, depois de muito tempo treinando ela conseguira aperfeiçoar suas técnicas. Ela também aprendera a usar uma Kataná, mas nunca a utilizara em uma luta. Ainda...**

**Shizune chame a Haruno Sakura, por favor.- Pediu Tsunade, a Hokage de Konoha, que possuía longos cabelos loiros e um losango na testa.**

**Claro, Tsunade-Sama. – Shizune saiu da sala com seus cabelos negros e sua famosa prancheta.**

**Alguns minutos depois Haruno Sakura aparecera na sala com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.**

**Sakura, tenho uma missão para você. – Tsunade começou a falar – e preciso que a complete com rapidez.**

**Sakura se assustou com a seriedade de Tsunade, nunca a vira falar assim.**

**Hai.Sensei – Respondeu Sakura.**

**Uma pessoa ira voltar a Konoha, mas devemos tomar cuidado com ele, ele tem um grande poder...- "Sasuke-Kun?!" Pensava Sakura, esperançosa.- Você deverá buscá-lo em Suna...- Tsunade fez uma pausa- Você devera buscar Uchiha Itachi.**


	2. Chegada em Suna

**Pessoal, segundo capitulo, espero que gostem. É a minha primeira fic ta? Deixe coments... e por favor, não liga pros erros de ortografiaaa!! Eu to fazendo isso com um poco de febre entaao ta fogo ok? x.x' Gente outra coisa, quem tive uma sugestão, comentário/qualquer outra coisa fala, eu sô toda a ouvidos... Ou nãoo... Mais i daí?**

**Cápitulo dois – Chegada em Suna**

**Sakura estava a algumas horas de Suna. No caminho ela se deparou com 3 (pode se dizer assim ") ninjas.**

**Eiii!! Ô AMBUUU!!! – Gritou um dos ninjas, ele era loiro, e usava uma (não sei como explicar isso) roupa igual a do Rock Lee (cooitadooo XX") mas roxa. Quando Sakura o vê começa a ter um ataque de risos.**

**O garota! Do que é que você ta rindo?!?!! – Perguntou o do lado, com cara de bravo, esse parecia uma barata, bronzeado demais e tinha um cabelo marrom comprido até o ombro, e usava uma blusa preta com um decote V ENOORRMEEE³³³, com uma meia-calça marrom.**

**N-não é nada!! – Disse Sakura, se contentando para não rir mais. 'Em que época eles acham que estão?! Anos sessenta?" Ela repetia em sua mente. – Vou-me indo! Estou numa missão, como será que vocês falam isso? Até mais brother? Aah deve ser. Xaaauuu!!!!!!**

**Sakura ia andando até chegar perto do portão de Suna, já avistara Itachi, ele estava encostado na parede do lado de fora do portão, de braços cruzados, a encarando com seus olhos profundamente frios e seus cabelos escuros (e um bumbum bem seksi ao meu ponto de vista. Sem ofensas mais eu AMOOO³³³ o Itachi.)**

**Aleluia ela chegou. Yeah. – Disse um loiro ao lado de Itachi, era Deidara, ele tinha um cabelo meio comprido, com uma franjinha esquisita (n.\) e um treco no olho que eu sismo em não lembrar o nome.**

**U-Uchiha Itachi? – perguntou Sakura, apesar de saber que era ele, ele e Sasuke são bem parecidos, pelo menos pelo menos pela época em que Sasuke ainda estava em Konoha.**

**Sim -Itachi disse com sua voz fria, a observando de pé a cabeça.**

**Ela é uma gracinha. Yeah. – Sussurrou Deidara no ouvido do Itachi. Que ignorou completamente o comentário.**

**Sakura ficou o observando com um olhar meio... (procurando palavra, criatividade fugiu... peraaa...)... Tentador pode se dizer assim. 'Até que ele é mais agradável que o Sasuke... Pelomenos ele olha pra nossa cara' Sakura pensava.**

**Vamos? – Falou Deidara no ouvido dela, a fazendo cair no chão com o susto.**

**Ahh... Claro-Falou Sakura com um fio de voz. Mas não se levantou, não tinha coragem, Itachi a observava com um olhar mutilador, e graças a isso ela não conseguia nem se mexer.**

**Levante-se – Falou Itachi com sua voz mais fria.**

**S-Sim! – Sakura levantou num pulo só, com medo do que ele poderia fazer com ela se não o obedecesse.**

**Fim Cap 2**

**Pessoal espero que tenhas gostado.. foi o Max que pude fazer, to com febre e ta difícil pensa x.x**

**Comentem ok?**

**Beiiijoooos**

**Lìh :.**


	3. Volta a Konoha

**Pessoooaal!! Cap dedicado a minha kawaiizuda, minha kerida e amada kawaiizuuuda **

**Cap 3 Volta a Konoha**

**O caminho de volta estava sendo extremamente estressante, já anoitecera, ninguém abria a boca para falar nada, Sakura estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça por causa do sol. 'Eles são assim o tempo todo? Minha cabeça vai explodir! Eu não vou agüentar nem mais 10 minutos com eles!!!" Sakura estava gritando em sua mente.**

**Sakura se virou para traz para ver o que eles estavam fazendo, e se deparou com Itachi a observando atentamente, como se fosse um quadro. Ela se virou envergonhada, aumentando o passo. "Quem ele acha que é pra me olha desse jeito?!?!"**

**Vamos parar para passar a noite ali-Sakura disse apontando para uma arvore muito alta.**

**Não precisamos parar. Yeah – Implicou Deidara.**

**É, você não precisa, mais eu tenho missões e trabalho também, então EU preciso descansar para recompor o chakra ok? **

**Ok ok – Resmungou Deidara, com cara de magoado.**

**Ela colocou suas coisas num canto da arvore. – Eu vou tomar um banho no lago que tem ali do lado, vocês dois fiquem aqui, ouviram?- Ela falou, com um ar estressado.**

**Sim, general! – Zombou Deidara. Rindo.**

**Sakura foi tomar seu banho, "quem eles acham que são?" Pensava enquanto tirava a roupa. " Até parece que não dormem, que droga!" Ela já pulara na água "Irrrk! Gelaaadooo!!!" Ela reclamou, novamente.**

**Sakura tomava o banho, Itachi estava acima da arvore e Deidara já havia desmaiado no chão (e ele não precisava descansar né?). Ela voltou pouco tempo depois e se sentou no canto da arvore e começou a observar a floresta em que se encontravam... "Fazia tempo que não vinha aqui..." Pensava Itachi, do galho acima da arvore, enquanto olhava a lua.**

**Sakura adormeceu pouco tempo depois, Itachi permaneceu acordado olhando a lua, amanheceu e Sakura foi a primeira a acordar (o itachi não havia dormido então não conta).**

**Uchiha! Acorda o seu colega? Não quero perder uma cabeça – Gritou Sakura para o topo da arvore. **

**Itachi não havia gostado do modo em que ela o tratou mas decidiu não reclamar, demorou um pouco mais ele decidiu acordar Deidara, ele pegou uma pedra e tacou na cabeça dele, fazendo-o acordar na hora. **

**Dorminhoco – reclamou Sakura.**

**Yeeaahhh... – Falava Deidara parecendo um bêbado.**

**Vamos. – Ela disse.**

**Algumas horas depois já estavam em Konoha.**

**A sala da Hokage é logo ali na frente.**

**O ANBU. Porque você não tira a mascara? – Reclamava Deidara, que estava louco para ver o rosto dela.**

**Por que são regras e servem para ser seguidas, então pare de perguntar esta bem? – Retrucou na hora.**

**Ok ok... – Ele sussurrou.**

**Na sala da Tsunade, ela estava falando com a alguma equipe que Sakura não reconhecia. Então ficaram esperando do lado de fora. Quando conseguiram entrar Tsunade logo começou a explicar o que aconteceria a partir de agora.**

**Sakura, agora, você fará uma equipe com Itachi e Deidara, você e Neji terão de observá-los dia e noite. – Começou Tsunade – Quanto a ANBU, você continuara fazendo suas missões mas com menos freqüência, e será acompanhada de Itachi. – Deu uma pausa (as famosas pausas da Tsunade)- Está bem?**

**Hai, sensei. – Exclamou Sakura**

**Pode tirar a mascara agora - Falou Tsunade – Deve estar incomodado.**

**Obrigada, sensei. –Disse enquanto tirava a mascara, pondo a mostra seus lindos olhos verdes e sorriso animador.**

**Shizune mande o Hyuuga Neji entrar. – Gritou a Hokage.**

**Sim senhora! – Shizune falou obedecendo na hora.**

**Hyuuga Neji entrou na sala, com seus cabelos marrons escuros presos pela ponta e seus olhos cor pérola.**

**Neji – Começou Tsunade novamente. – A partir de hoje, Deidara ira acompanhá-lo nas missões, e você não deve tirar os olhos dele.**

**Hai.- Neji exclamou.**

**Estão liberados. – Falou Tsunade.**

**FIM CAP 3**

**Pessooaaal espero que tenham gostado. As pessoas falam pra eu fase o cap mais comprido.. mais gente. Sorry. Minha dor de cabeça não deixa, mais vou tentar melhorar cada vez mais .**


	4. A primeira missao

**GEEENNNTEE, desculpa a demora pra posta, eu fui viajar taaall... eu levei meu mini-pc mais não deu pra fase muita coisa... mais oque deu ta ai ok? **

**E dessa vez pra atrapalhar não era a febre, era dor nas costas, passei 3 horas e meio cavalgando... da pra explicar né?**

**Cap 4 A primera missão**

**Sakura no dia seguinte acordou na cama de Itachi, se assustou ao vê-lo sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado.**

**Bom dia. Chibi – ele resmungou com sua voz fria de sempre.**

**B-Bom dia. – Sakura respondeu com um fio de voz.**

**Va logo, se troque, Tsunade já deve ter alguma missão para você. – ele falou se sentando na poltrona ao lado da janela.**

**E-esta bem. – Ela respondeu, com um fio de medo na voz, enquanto ia para o banheiro.**

**Ela saiu do banheiro vestida de sua conhecida roupa de combate (não vão me fazer explicar ne? Não tenho paciência para isso). Ficou esperando ele perceber que ela já havia saído do banheiro.**

**Algum tempo depois ela desistiu de esperar – Vamos? – ela perguntou.**

**Ele não respondeu, simplesmente foi em direção a porta e saiu. Ela foi atrás mas não falou nada, chegaram na sala de tsunade depois de uma serie de olhares e cochichos irritantes.**

**Que bom que veio Sakuraa!!- Falou Tsunade.- Tenho uma missão para você.**

'**Bom dia " ' pensou Sakura, enquanto observava a sensei.**

**Você vai fazer uma missão nível ANBU, espionagem, você e o Itachi trabalharam em conjunto. – Falou Tsunade.**

**Hai. Sensei. – exclamou Sakura.**

**A missão será curta, você terá de espionar um ninja na vila oculta da estrela, quero saber o nome, a idade, as habilidades.Eu quero saber aonde vai, com quem vai e até quando ele espirra! E todas as coisas mais que vocês conseguirem, entendidos? – ela perguntou.**

**Hai! Sensei! – Sakura exclamou.**

**Vocês partirão agora. – ela continuou- estão liberados.**

**Os dois saíram da vila em direção a vila da estrela, ninguém disse nem um piu no caminho.**

**Vamos descansar aqui. – Falou Itachi, ele poderia andar muito mais, mas sakura parecia estar exausta, eles andaram o dia inteiro e já havia anoitecido.**

**M-mas eu posso continuar. – Ela implicou.**

**Não pode não, olhe seu estado Chibi. – Ele disse com sua voz mais fria.**

**Ela ficou magoada com o tratamento do ninja de cabelos negro, mas não podia fazer nada, ele estava certo, ela estava exausta.**

**Está bem... – Ela sussurrou e se sentou em uma arvore ao lado deles.**

**Itachi subiu na mesma arvore e ficou a observar a lua, Sakura olhou para ele. ' Ele fica maus bonito nem aquela expressão fria no rosto...' Ela se pegou pensando. 'Pare Sakura! Você não pode pensar isso!!' Ela brigou com si mesma.**

**Algum tempo depois Sakura adormeceu alguns minutos depois, Itachi olhou para a ninja com um olhar admirador, ele a achava atraente mais não admitia isso.Não queria aceitar a idéia de ela ser assim tão... Atraente e reconfortante.**

**No dia seguinte Sakura acordou com o nascer do sol, Itachi pelo visto passou a noite acordado, estava na mesma posição de quando o admirou pela ultima vez.**

**-O-ohayou. – Sakura gritou la de baixo. Ele a encarou com um olhar normal de mais para que ela pudesse acreditar. Mas logo virou a cara.**

**-V-vamos?- Ela falou com um fio de voz.**

**Ele pulou da arvore mais não respondeu, simplesmente saiu andando. Ela foi atraz dele, escarando-o. "Por que ele tem que ser assim tão frio comigo em?" ela resmungava em sua mente"**

**Eles não falaram nada durante a viagem, ficou um vácuo que sakura já não suportava mais, queria poder falar alguma coisa, mas sabia que se falasse ele a deixaria no vácuo, então ficou quieta.**


End file.
